Into The Wild
by Cgoodrich93
Summary: A girl has a choice to die or live and entertain the Creators. She must accompany the Dragonborn to find a way home or forever be trapped in the world known as Skyrim. Unfortunately the Dragonborn tells her to get lost and she has no idea what to do. (My first FanFic so please let me know how I did.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blackness surrounded her like a warm blanket. All the pain she had felt before seemed to melt away. Slowly opening her eyes she saw only darkness. Trying to remember she suddenly sat up and fell forward just floating in the darkness. She remembered she had been driving home, the roads were wet and slick, the cars headlights shown into her window and she could hear the horn still ringing in her ears. She had been in a car crash. She remembered the sirens going off and people trying to talk to her. Now she looked around the darkness. I must be dead she though with despair.

At that moment she saw a flicker of light in the darkness. An outline in the light seemed to be walking towards her as she floated. "I see you're awake now." A soothing voice stated calmly. She could tell it was a male voice by the deep rumble of a laugh that fallowed the statement. "Who are you?" She asked as she floated in front of him. He held his hand out and as soon as she took it, it was as if gravity returned to her body and she could stand facing the stranger. He seemed to be made out of a thick shadow in a human form. However he or more seemingly, it, was wearing a robe that seemed to keep the form in place. It was terrifying. "I am just a messenger." He said. "Then what's your message?" She felt her heart quicken. "Am I dead?" She whispered unable to keep the fear from her voice.

"Ah a wonderful question." He purred at her smiling. "No, you're not dead. However, if you want to return to your world you need to play a game. You see the Creators are curious to see what would happen if a person such as yourself can be completely displaced from your world and survive. Now there is a catch." He said as he began talking with his hands. He voice sounded gleeful and full of excitement. "what's the catch?" she asked wearily. "You'll remember everything from your world while you play this game, and select people will know the truth and be able to help you. But you must figure it out on your own" He clapped his hands together as if he made perfect since when, in fact he wasn't. "Wait where am I going? What about my family back home?"

"It will seem like your world moves in slow motion. Time wont stand still so you will be on a semi time crunch." Then he looked thoughtful "Unless of course, you find you like the world in which you're going to play the game. Then Your worlds time will continue and it will seem as if you've died. Oh of course there's another 'catch' you see You'll need to fill a small vile with specific peoples blood and the timing must be right. I will of course be dropping in to help you here and there." He spoke too freely. Too happily. Like he wasn't turning her entire world is upside-down. She simply shook, wither it was in rage or fear, she wasn't sure. "Where am I going?" She asked through clenched teeth. Smiling he said happily, " Why my dear, to Skyrim of course."


	2. Chapter 1

The cold ground made sleep nearly impossible. It would only be a matter of time before She would be forced awake once more. The torturer didn't let her sleep long and if it wasn't him waking her up then it was his assistant. It all seemed too unreal. She had been in a car crash a few days back and woke up in this cell. Needless to say, she sold her soul to live in Skyrim. A second chance at life. Unfortunately she wasn't placed in the wagon with the other prisoners. She was a few days before they arrived, trapped in the Helgen prison. She had given a false name to be safe, so when the assistant arrived he called her fake name out to wake her. "Eris, it's time to wake up. The torturer will be here soon." As he spoke he walked over to her cage and handed a small tinkered of water and a piece of bread. "Thanks for the warning." She mumbled back carful not to spill any of the water.

She sat at the back of her cage and ate before the torturer got there. She noted a look of pity from the assistant. "Do I look that bad?" She asked quietly looking down at her tattered clothing, dried blood stained it something horrible. "You still manage to look grand." He said gruffly before going to the caged bar in the corner of the room.

"My pet!" The torturer sang as he came down the stairs. Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. "We have so much to talk about today." He said coming over to her cage. "I have no information that would be valuable to you or the Imperials." Replying she moved as far away from him as possible. "Ah yes well this is just for my pleasure." His eyes flashed evilly as he grinned at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but we lost the key to her cell shortly after we locked her up." His assistant spoke up coming around the bar. Anger was all that he showed now. He was still yelling as two Stormcloak soldiers came down the stairs and charged the Imperials.

\- oOo -

The entire morning had been hell. From waking up on that damn carriage to the dragon, and now running through the keep with Ralof. The damn Imperials, he was just trying to come home to Skyrim, not a damn war.

They herd fighting just passed the kitchens and ran down a flight of stairs to see a Stormcloak fall from a small man in Imperial armor. Dadric rushed forward to end the Imperials life quickly. The little man put up quit a fight before he died. Breathing heavy he looked around the room. That's when his eyes fell on the young women who was cowering in the corner of a cage. He moved over to the cage and checked the lock, it held itself firmly in place. "Where's the key?" He asked her hastily. She just shook her head and cleared her throat. "I.. It was lost after they put me in here." She spoke quietly.

Ralof brought him a couple of lockpicks he had found. "Are you sure we should be rescuing her kinsmen?" He asked as he stepped back. "Girl, what crime have you committed?" He asked her, ignoring Ralof question.

"I haven't done anything. They found me and brought me here saying I was a Stormcloak spy." She stated. He could hear the fear in her voice. "I don't even know where I am, much less what a Stormcloak is." She added shifting her weight and looking more scared then before.

"My names Dadric." He said as he began picking her lock. "You'll stay with me until we can talk more about what's going on." He said looking at her as the locked clicked. She looked like she had seen better days, her brown hair had knots and her clothes were tattered ruins. Barely leaving anything to the imagination really he thought raising an eyebrow. He saw a mage in the cage next to hers and moved to check that lock.

\- oOo -

She couldn't believe it, the Dragonborn was a tall handsome Nord with long red hair and piercing brown eyes. She shook as she stepped out of her cage. It was the first time in a few days that she wasn't contained.

"My name is Eris, Eris Snow." She said to him as he came out of the other cage carrying the mages clothes. "It's nice to meet you Eris. Now strip and put these on. You need to have something covering you." As he said that she looked down and her face turned red at seeing how little her clothes covered.

"We need to go now." Ralof called from the end of the room before moving down the hall. Thinking quick she grabbed the backpack on the end table and the spell tome from the wizards cage. _When in Rome._ She thought as she stuffed the tome in the bag. That's when she noticed the dagger at the bottom of the bag, grabbing it, she tucked it into her new rob belt and flung the bag over her shoulder.

\- oOo -

The three made it out alive, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God she was alive._ Though it wasn't exactly God that put her in this predicament was it? It was the creators, she was just there for their amusement after all.

"Eris, don't fall behind." Dadric called her out of her thoughts. Him and Ralof started walking down the hill talking about Riverwood. She jogged to keep up.

The three standing stones were beautiful and she took in the sight of them. All of Skyrim was beautiful, a raw beauty that was deadly to the unexperienced traveler. Dadric walked up to the stones and placed his hands on the warrior stone.

"Go on lass." Ralof said from next to her. "Oh I don't think they'll work for me." She said quietly but she found herself walking to the wizard stone. She'd never thought of magic before, nor had she believed in it. But there she was placing her hands on the stone and watching the light shoot up to the sky. It was as if all the gates of her mind had been open. Like nothing would block the knowledge she learned.

"So you're a wizard." Dadric said watching her. "On the contrary, I don't believe in magic. It doesn't exist where I'm from." She answered going back to stand by him. "Shall we continue?" She asked moving by him as both men stood there trying to figure out what she meant.

Unfortunately, her drowsiness seemed to overcome her at that moment and the last thing she remembered was the rush of air as she fell forward.

\- oOo -

Dadric rushed forward and caught the girl as she fell forward. "What the bloody hell did she mean?" Ralof asked. "I'm not sure." Dadric answered as he picked her up to carry her. "We'll ask her after we get to Riverwood."


	3. Chapter 2

Eris had no idea how she got into a bed and out of her clothes. She had bandages around her arms and stomach and one on her leg. She could smell a wood fire burning and could hear low voices talking. As she looked around she realized she was in a small room, probably at the Sleeping Giant Inn. As she sat up Delphine came to her door and leaned in like she was going to check on her.

"Ah, you're up. Good." She said as she came in. "May I look at your wounds?" At Eris' nod she began inspecting the bandages.

It turned out that all her wounds had been mostly healed thanks to a healing potion and some sleep.

Delphine smiled at her and motioned to the clothes folded up on the table. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll get you something to eat."

By the time Eris made it outside for fresh air it was well past noon. Apparently Dadric had gone to Bleak Falls Barrow to get the gold claw. She smiled a little, at least she wasn't crawling around in a dark ruin.

She did however, need gold to get to Whiterun.

\- oOo -

Dadric was dirty, cold, and tired when he emerged from the Burrows. It had taken him two days to get through all the draugr and traps. He had even tried to save a Dummer from a giant spider, which turned out to be a waste of time as the dummer took off as soon as he was free from a web that trapped him.

He noted that he'd need to work on his stealth a bit before his clumsiness got himself killed.

Shuddering he tried to push the resent memory of the last room he was in, the giant wall that called to him as a swirl of energy surrounded him and pulled him closer the headache it left him with that brought him to his knees before a draugr woke and tried to kill him.

By the time he got back to town he was beyond exhausted. He caught sight of Eris at the black smiths as he went into The Riverwood Trader.

Lucan was more then happy to get his claw back. "Now if you ever need anything you come here. I'll give you a fair price on everything." Dadric nodded his thanks.

As he exited the traders he wanted to do nothing more then get cleaned up and sleep.

Walking into the Inn he spotted Delphine and asked for hot water and a room for the night. She gladly gave him a room and after a few minutes brought him his hot water.

"Eris is doing well. She's been training and working herself half to death." Dadric raised an eyebrow as Delphine shook her head smiling. "She's been working on her magic at night. I don't think I've ever seen a person more amazed at magic then her."

"She said she's never been aloud to do it." Dadric replied thinking back to the day they escaped Helgen.

"That's a surprise." Delphine said with true shock on her face. "For someone who's never done it, she's very good."

"Well not meaning to be rude but if I could have some time to myself, I'd appreciate it." Dadric said eyeing the cooling bucket of water. Without another word he was left to himself to clean and then, finally, sleep.

\- oOo -

The sun had set a few hours ago but Eris was still hard at work at the forge. Alvor had agreed to train her while she stayed in Riverwood which was a major plus.

She would wake up before the sun to chop wood for Hod at the lumber mill and by noon she would be at Alvors to learn the trick of the trade.

By the time she got to the inn she was tired and ready to wash up and sleep. She noticed that Delphine wasn't around. Orgnar smiled to her and passed her a mead. "Delphine had to go out of town but she said you'd already paid for your room."

"Where'd she go all of a sudden?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know. She just told me to mind the bar while she was away." Orgnar said with a shrug.

"Well can I get a bucket of hot water and then I'll leave you to your work." She said finishing the mead.

"Not a problem." He said moving to get her water.

She moved to the room she had been renting and was realived to get herself clean from the days work. Going back out to the bar she ordered a stew and some more mead so she wouldn't go to bed hungry. As she ate she opened her map of Skyrim and began studying it once more.

Having studied the map of Skyrim for the past few days, she believed she understood the different locations of the holds and what roads to take to get to them.

As a precaution she'd asked Faendal to teach her how to use a bow. He said he'd train her for a price so she negotiated a decent price since she had very little gold at the beginning of her stay here. She was a lot better at it then she thought she'd be and had made the decision to stick to using bows as long as she had the option.

What really fascinated her, was magic. She didn't expect to be able to do magic, nor did she expect the results of her magic to be so deadly. She had mastered the sparks tome she had picked up in Helgen but she wanted to learn other branches of magic.

Shacking herself out of her thoughts she cleaning up her food and went back to her room to sleep.

\- oOo -

Dadric woke up well after the sun had risen to find that Eris had already left the inn and quite possibly the town. He felt angry at her because he told her she would stay with him. _But you didn't stay with her._ He gritted his teeth as he got his armor on and went out to grab breakfast before searching for her.

He didn't have to look too far as she was sitting by the bridge that lead out of town reading a book. Her brown hair was groomed and pulled into a lose braid that hung down over her shoulder as she leaned over her book. As he walked over to her she looked up and smiled.

"Have a fun adventure?" Her entire figure seemed to be in better shape then when they escaped Helgen as well.

"Fun isn't the word I'd use to describe it." He answered as he came to a stop.

"I was thinking, I owe you for saving my life back there, so how would you like me to repay my debt to you?" She had put her book in her bag and was now standing in front of him. He noticed she was wearing the mages robs that he had gotten for her still, but they were clean and in good condition.

"I was thinking you'd give me some answers, but lets talk as we walk to Whiterun. I have business there." He shrugged as he began walking. "Unless you'd like to stay here." He could see her smile as he looked back at her.

"What questions could I possibly answer for you?" she asked running to catch up to him. It was then that he noticed that she had a bow in her hand and was moving her arrow case so it fit better as she walked.

"What you said the other day, about not believing in magic?" Why was he suddenly uncomfortable with the thought? Yes most Nords despised magic and frowned on it but they still dabbled in it.

"Ah. Well that's a bit difficult to explain." Tapping her chin she seemed deep in though. "Lets just say that the Gods have displaced me from my homeland." She said shrugging.

\- oOo -

She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. Oh well, she was honest enough with it.

"You see, where I'm from, people only think of magic as something that comes from a story. They cant cast spells like the people in Skyrim can." She didn't know if she explained it any better but he nodded like he understood.

"Did the gods tell you how to get back home?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"They did but it will take time. A very long time." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. She promised she wouldn't cry anymore. she'd done that enough in the past few nights.

"What did they say you had to do? Wait for a specific date?" He asked trying to make since of it.

Laughing she shook her head. "No not wait. I have to be in specific places at specific times or all hope will be lost for me."

"How will you know where to be then?" He sounded like he was getting frustrated with her which made her bite her lip.

"I was told to go with the Dragonborn, so once I find them I should be alright." At this statement however Dadric stopped in his tracks.

"Dragonborn? Do you even know what a Dragonborn is? There hasn't been a Dragonborn for almost two hundred years." He realized a little too late that he had been shouting at her and noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's the only way I'll get home." She said in a quiet voice and then continued walking, not looking back at him.

Of course she knew he wouldn't believe her, but she also knew that he was her ticket home. If he decided he didn't want her around then that would mean she'd lost her way home. She had picked up her pace to distance herself from him. She owed him her life but God she was furious with him.

She wouldn't talk to him the rest of the way to Whiterun, but their silence wasn't a very tense one, even if there was tension in the air between them.

Dadric finally broke the silence as they came into view of Whiterun. "It's very interesting." He said looking over at her. "Your situation."

"How do you mean?" She asked tiredly. She was burnt out already even though they'd only walked half the day.

"I mean maybe we might be able to appease to the Gods to get you home sooner, or if you can't find the Dragonborn." His voice was tight and strained as if he wasn't interested and just wanted to be rid of her.

She knew she wasn't the best travel companion and had a bad temper at times but she didn't think she'd been that bad throughout the day.

"Remember you owe me nothing. I'm the one in debt to you." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "We'll talk about that over dinner. We're almost to the city."

It was getting dark as they entered the city. All Eris could think of was food and sleep while Dadric almost insisted on going straight to Dragonsreach.

"I'll admit I'm tired too but we need to give word of Helgen to the Jarl and then we can rest for the night.

"Why 'we' why not you?" She asked grumpily.

"Simple, you're my companion and I need to make sure nothing happens to you." He said as he steered her towards the mountain of stairs they'd have to take.

\- oOo -


	4. Chapter 3

Dragonsreach was huge, Eris caught herself staring up at the tall ceiling with her mouth open and quickly closed it. There was a huge fire burning in the middle of the room and torches lining the walls giving off a lot a light. She could see the Jarl sitting on a throne at the end of the room talking in a quiet voice to a man in very fine clothes who appeared to be balding. The Jarl himself was a very handsome man who's very being demanded respect without him saying a word.

Eris noted Dadric stiffen a bit next to her as a leather armored dark elf approached us with her sword drawn. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "What's the meaning of this interruption, Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." Her voice carried a hint of distaste as she watch Dadric with crimson eyes.

"I have news of Helgen about the dragon attack. I was told to report to the Jarl at once." Dadric said with a tense voice. Eris didn't understand why he seemed so intimidated by the women before them.

"That explains why the guards let you in. Come on, the jarl will want to speak with you personally." As she turned to walk to the jarl she slid her sword back into its sheath.

Jarl Balgruuf was watching them as they approached him. Eris suddenly felt small and insignificant, like she should've waited by the door for Dadric to get done.

"So you were at Helgen? Saw the dragon with your own eyes?" The jarl asked in a heavily accented voice. Dadric nodded before speaking, "Yes, my lord. The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked."

"I should've known Ulfric had something to do with this." The jarl said before turning to the others. Eris didn't hear what they were saying as Dadric leaned over to her and whispered, "I appreciate you coming with me. I'm kind of a milk-drinker when it comes to authority figures." She smiled at him and nodded as the jarl addressed him again.

"Well done. You've done me and my hold a service, and I wont forget it." He stood and clasped a hand on Dadric shoulder before steering him away towards a side room. Eris followed and listened as the jarl asked Dadric to help him out once more.

The jarl led Dadric to his court wizards room. Farengar was hunched over a scroll while books were open all over the table he was sitting at. His room had a cozy feeling to it that made Eris relax her shoulders for the first time since they got there.

"I think I've found someone to help you with your dragon project." The jarl said catching the wizards attention immediately. "Go ahead and fill him in with all the details."

Eris slowly backed out of the room and leaned against the wall. She obviously wasn't meant to be included in the conversation so she should rest a bit while she could. Dadric came out a few minutes later and leaned against the wall with her.

"I'm tired and need a drink. Shall we go to the inn?" He asked gruffly. She nodded but as soon as she started walking they were stopped by the dark elf, Irileth, before she stuck her head into Farengars room and told him he was needed because there was a dragon sighting. She told Dadric that he better go too.

Sighing Dadric turned to her and quickly handed her a small coin purse, "Go to the inn, get two rooms and dinner. I'll be back soon."

Panic filled Eris suddenly. "You're not going to fight a dragon are you? You can't be serious?" He smiled at her before patting her head. "Get going. I'll be find though your concern is very touching." Without listening to her protest she followed the elf and wizard up a flight of stairs and she was left with a stupid expression on her face and dread in her heart.

\- oOo -

Getting rooms at the Bannered Mare was easy enough, as well as a hot bucket of water so she could clean the days travel off. After she cleaned herself up she got into a tunic she'd bought from Hulda, the owner of the inn.

She got dinner for her and Dadric along with some mead for them. Listening to the bard sing about the empire she wondered if Dadric would come back alive or not. Everyone was mortal here. It wasn't like she thought it would be that's for sure.

Skyrim was just a game, but where she was, it was too real. If he died there would be no reset, she'd be stuck here forever, or until she got killed. Either way she'd need to stay close to Dadric when he got back. Even if he did find her annoying or crazy, she would have to stick with him so she could get home.

She ate after waiting awhile and asked Hulda to save a bowl of stew for her companion, Dadric, for when he got there. She prepaid for it and Hulda had no problem agreeing.

As she went up the stairs she heard less of the noise of the bar and more of the sound of rushing air in her ears. Shaking her head she went to her room and stripped before crawling into bed.

Staring up at the ceiling she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She missed her family, wanted to hold them again. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to muffle the sound of her sobs with her pillow as she slowly drifted to sleep.

\- oOo -

Dadric was upset as he descended the stairs of Dragonsreach They had killed the dragon with only losing a couple of men. But what bothered him was the fact that he was informed that he was Dragonborn. Why him? Why now?

He only wanted to come back to Skyrim, maybe buy a home and settle down with a family. Now that thought was shattered, he had the weight of Skyrim on his shoulders and all he wanted to do was run.

As he walked into the inn, he scanned the patrons for Eris but couldn't see her so he walked up to the bar and addressed the bar keep.

"My companion should've been here awhile ago, have you seen her? She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is about shoulder height to me." He said leaning close so the keep could hear him.

"Ah, you must be Dadric. Eris paid for a room, food, and drink for you. Said to say sorry but she needed sleep." Smiling the keep answered. "I'm Hulda. If you need anything while you're here just come ask."

He nodded, "Can I have a hot bucket of water and my food brought to my room. I'm not in the mood for a large crowed." He said looking back to the crowed by the fire.

"Of course, let me show you your room first." Hulda said coming around the bar.

Tiredly he followed her to a room and thanked her when she went. She returned a short time later with his food and water and wished him a well night.

He removed his damaged armor and tossed it to the side before fully undressing and scrubbing his skin till it turned red, taking his anger out on himself.

Exhausted he dried himself and ate his cold stew before passing out on the bed.

\- oOo -

Eris felt groggy and unrested the next morning. Why did she have to cry herself to sleep? After she'd dressed in her tunic she decided to go to Dadrics room to see if he was awake.

She hesitated before knocking and entered when she heard a grumble. Dadric was laying in bed still with the blanket pulled up to his chin.

"I didn't realize you where still in bed." She said shifting her weight. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"No." He grumbled before sitting up. Her eyes followed the blanket as it fell, revealing a very muscular and very bare chest.

"I have some interesting news for you." He said calling her attention back to his face. She felt her own face turn beat red at the stupid grin that spread across his face.

"Oh? What news?" She asked clearing her throat. "I found your Dragonborn."

Instantly she moved to sit on the bed forgetting his half nakedness, "Who?" She held her breath knowing but still unable to feel relief.

"Me." He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry but it looks like you and I will be together till I can get you home."

"You're not happy about it are you?" She asked looking down. "It's not that." He said shifting to sit next to her pulling the blanket with him.

"I just found out that the fate of Skyrim rests on my shoulders." He said sighing. "It's a lot to take in."

"Aren't you supposed to be a strong fearless Nord?" She asked jokingly nudging his arm. He half heartedly smiled at her. "Get dressed and lets get some food and plan our next move."

\- oOo -

He watched her close the door and laid back down on the bed and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he should just take off for a few weeks and unwind. Figure out if he's ready to be the Dragonborn.

He could leave Eris here in Whiterun to make sure she stayed save. Closing his eyes sighed again. There was no way she'd let him get away that easily. Maybe she would go with him.

After dressing in a simple tunic and pants, he went down to meet Eris. She was waiting at a small table with a loaf of bread, cheese, and a bottle of wine. He raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Wine this early?" She smiled as she cut him some bread, "You guys don't really have coffee so wine is the next best thing."

"Coffee?" She just nodded and then realized what she said. "Coffee is made from a bean and people drink it for it's caffeine to help people wake up. But you don't have anything like that here so wine will work for me." Smiling she passed some cheese and then started eating her share.

He found himself nodding even though he still didn't know what coffee was. "We'll need to get armor. The dragon destroyed mine." Changing topics he leaned back in his seat and took a bite of his food.

"What's wrong with my robes?" She asked looking up. "They wont protect you against a sword or arrow." He said "Well no but they help me with my magic." She said quietly.

"We can disenchant the robe and then enchant another piece of armor. It will take time and money though." He added thinking he liked the sound of that. "I'll tell you what, you go to Dragonsreach and see if the court wizard will show you how to disenchant your stuff and I'll work on getting us money."

His plan was perfect. He could avoid the whole Dragonborn business even if it was just for awhile. "Well How much will we need because I have a bit of gold already. Alvor paid me for working at the forge." She said finishing her food and leaning on the table.

Ignoring her question he simply said, "We'll need at least five hundred to get everything." She bit her lip at that, good. He could still slip away for a bit. "Do we have a plan then? You focus on enchanting and I'll get us money."

"I don't like this plan but if it's what you thinks best then alright." She said sitting back in her chair. He smiled and stood up. "Good. I'll probably be in and out of town for a week or more. So I wish you good luck."

With that he left the inn to get new armor before heading out in the wilds.


	5. Chapter 4

A week went by and time seemed to drag on. It had only taken Eris a day to learn the basics of enchanting, which Farengar was impressed with. He even offered to teach her a few spells and had spent a lot of time with her in the past week. His presence helped her keep her mind off of Dadrics absence.

Dadric had left the same day that they had come up with their plan and she hadn't heard any news of him. He seemed too eager to leave, like he was going to run. She had prayed he wouldn't run and was out gathering money, but who knows, maybe he did flee. After all, she didn't really know him all that well.

She had asked Adrianne Avenicci, who ran the blacksmith in town, if she could work for her to earn a little extra money. Adrianne agreed only after she made Eris forge her a steel sword. Apparently, Idolaf Battle-Born needed a large order of swords, arrow, bows, and armor for the Imperial Legion.

As much as Eris hated the Imperials, she did enjoy the sound of gold septims in her pocket after a hard days work.

After her work was done at the blacksmiths, she would go up to Dragonsreach and have dinner with Farengar while talking of magic and all the possibilities it provides. Then after that she would go down to the inn and sleep.

Most mornings she found herself out chopping wood to prep for the arrows her and Adrianne would be making that day.

By the time the second week had gone by, Eris had made almost a thousand septims which made her feel good and bad at the same time. She was getting better at her blacksmithing, so if Dadric decided not to come back she could always fall back on that as a way to make a living but the fact that he hadn't come back didn't sit with her well at all.

She was beginning to become restless and needed to do something outside the walls of the city. So she grabbed her bow one morning and her new enchanted leather armor, which she did an excellent job on, and walked out the gate.

Eris had wondered a great deal that morning. Picking flowers and other ingredients and she went a long. She made sure not to wonder too far from Whiterun. Even if she was dressed for a fight, she didn't want to get in one.

She spotted a deer not too far from her and was amazed again at how beautiful Skyrim was. Sitting down on a few boulders she watched as the deer grazed as if it didn't have a care in the world.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she made it back to the city. Adrianne spotted her and waved her over. "Not feeling too good?" She asked seeing the tired look in Eris' eyes.

"I'm fine. Was just restless and wanted to get out from behind walls for awhile." She replied smiling. "Let me go get changed and then I'll be back to help." Adrianne nodded, "Alright, if you need to eat then go ahead and take your time. We don't have that many orders to fill today."

Hulda smiled when she came into the inn. "Have fun?" She asked as Eris sat on a bar stool. The inn was quiet this time of day and Eris was thankful for it. "Yeah it helped me center myself. I was beginning to lose my mind from staying put for so long."

Hulda gave her a knowing look before getting her some food. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back any day now." Shaking her head Eris counted out the gold she owed for another night and her food. "If he doesn't come back by next week, I'll have to assume he's dead and move on with my life. Now I've got to eat fast so I can get to work.

She tried not to look in Huldas eyes because she knew what she'd see, sadness and pity. At first Hulda had been on board with her about him returning soon, however over the past two weeks she'd grown skeptical and if she was honest with herself, Eris had as well.

"I'm just saying, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come talk to me." Farengar was telling her as they ate dinner. They also drank what seemed like too much mead in her mind. She was tired from the days work, over fifteen orders, and it showed on her face how tired she was.

"I know I can always come to you if I need something." She said laughing a little. "I'm just tired is all. Might head to the inn early." Farengar seemed a little put out by her comment but smiled non the less. "Of course you are. You've been working almost nonstop for the past two weeks."

She returned his smile. "Thank you for dinner but I really do need to get back or I'll fall asleep here." She motioned to the desk they were both sitting at. She'd spent a lot of time in his little office and still found it to be a calming spot.

"No one said you couldn't sleep here." He said watching her. Suddenly she felt restless and needed to move. Laughing she answered, "That's true but I've already paid for my room, besides, Dadric might come back tonight." Oh God she could hear the uncertainty in her own voice. Quickly she downed the rest of her mead to try to hide it.

"I'm sure we can get your money back. Why don't you stay? One night wont hurt." He had moved to stand in front of her and pulled her up from her chair. The sudden movement made her head spin and she grabbed his arm for support.

"I consider you a friend Eris Snow." He said tilting her head up so she had to look in his eyes. "I don't want you to hurt anymore because that fool left you and didn't realize what he had." She could feel the tears well in her eyes.

"H.. He didn't leave me. He said he'd come back and I know he will." She needed to leave, she knew things would end badly if she stayed. But Farengar had wrapped his arms around her and was hugging her, before she realized it, she was crying into his robe and didn't think she would ever stop. If Dadric didn't come back, she couldn't go home.

Farengar steered her to his room and quietly washed her face with the water basin he kept next to his bed. Then he set her down on the bed and squatted down in front of her. She could see what he wanted by the way he was looking at her but she didn't view him like that.

The mead had gone to her head and she had a pounding headache from crying.

"I need to go to the inn." She said as she stood up. "I'm sorry you had to witness my breakdown but I feel better now." Her voice was small and she felt a type of fear in her stomach. He nodded and held a hand out. "Let me walk you then." He said smiling.

She nodded and took his hand. At least he wouldn't push her too hard for something they'd both regret.

When he walked her to the inn he insisted on walking her to her room and when he did, he pushed her against the doorframe and kissed her. She wasn't expecting it and ended up hitting her head on the frame with was more painful then the forced kiss.

He quickly apologized turning beat red and left in a hurry.

Eris woke up angry with a killer hangover. She just laid in bed for most of the morning. How could she face Farengar now? He obviously had formed feelings for her that she didn't return and he acted on them without so much as a warning.

Sighing she slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She couldn't hide in the inn all day, there was work to be done.

As she went downstairs she was surprised to see Farengar waiting for her. "I brought you a potion for the hangover." He said handing it to her. "I woke up with one and knew you would too." He laughed hesitantly.

"Thank you. I think if I drink some water and eat something I should be fine though." She said as she slid the potion into her tunic pocket. "We should talk about last night." Cutting straight to the point she crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"It's not that I'm not flattered but I don't have time right now." She said looking him right in the eye. He looked down and nodded. "I understand. I apologize for my behavior for last night. I understand if you want some time away from me so I'll keep to the reach."

He left after that and Hulda was leaning at the bar waiting to hear all about it with a grin on her face.

"Nothing like that." Eris said walking over to her. "We just had too much to drink last night and he made a pass at me."

"Oh I saw him make his pass." She said pouring her a tinkered of water. "He made a damn fool of himself in front of half the town."

Eris winced at the thought of people witnessing his kiss. "I just feel bad. Maybe I should've told him up front that I wasn't interested but I seriously never thought he'd like me like that." She said drinking the water.

"Men never tell you what they feel." Hulda said smiling. "Don't worry about paying for your room tonight. My treat after last night."

"Thank you. I've got to run, Adrianne is probably waiting for me."

Adrianne had heard about the night before and wasted no time in stating joking of how a court wizard would need a ring of extended ability and started laughing manically.

Eris couldn't help but laugh with her. "It was only a kiss and I told him that it couldn't happen again."

"You say that but if you get enough mead in you again," She shrugged and raised and eyebrow, "who knows what could happen."

Laughing again she shook the image of her and Farengar from her mind. "He's only a friend." She stated, "Now what do we need to do for work."

.

They had only been working a few hours, with jabs of kissing along the way, when Adrianne stopped her and nodded to the gates. Dadric had just walked in and he looked like hell.

Without missing a beat she ran over to him, "God you look like you lost a fight with a cave bear." She said as she got closer to him.

"I feel like I have." He said as he looked at her. She noticed his armor was ruined and he had more then a few cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry I took so long." Hi voice almost caught in his voice. "I haven't eaten in a few days so I'll be going to the inn. Come see me when you're done." He waved to Adrianne and started up toward the inn.

"Well you still have a few orders left but I'm guessing you'd like you follow him and make sure he doesn't leave again?" Adrianne asked Eris shook her head watching him walk away. "He needs time to himself and I can't just leave my work." Nodding they both got back to work.


	6. Chapter 5

Night fell and Dadric waited for Eris in his room. He had been traveling and exploring, anything to get his mind off being Dragonborn. The only problem was the dreams that haunted him when he slept. He kept seeing men in gray robes, a high place in the snow. He heard the call of those men no matter where he went and then there was Eris. She would always be standing a few yards from him, looking out over Skyrim as the snow whirled around her, as she would turn to smile at him, a giant black dragon would swoop out of the sky and cover her with fire. He always woke up when she died.

He was pulled out of this thoughts by the sound of laughter and music. The inn seemed unusually packed tonight. Sitting on his bed he put his hands in his head, he needed Eris to come back so he could talk to her.

A light knock made him look up, "Come in."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, we had some last minute orders that needed to be filled." Eris walked in closing the door behind her. She was dirty from head to toe with ash and dirt. She had lost a lot of weight while he was gone but seemed more muscular.

"Are you feeling alright?" She had moved in front of him and crouched down. Her blue eyes were full of concern which only made him feel guilty for leaving her for so long. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"I'm tired but I need to talk to you about leaving in a couple days." She nodded her eyes wide.

"That wont be a problem. Where did you go? What did you do?" She asked moving to sit next to him. He moved to lay back and pulled her with him.

"I was running. I don't want to be the Dragonborn. I just wanted to come home and relax, I didn't know there was a civil war going on or I would've stayed in Hammerfell." He sighed idally playing with her hair.

"I need to go to High Hrothgar but I'm scared to go alone. I've gotten quite a bit of money in my travels so we'll be set with getting supplies and the like. That is if you'll go with me still." He closed his eyes. There was much more to say but sleep was slowly overcoming him.

"I bet I've made more money then you." She said suddenly laughing. She pushed herself up and looked down at him. "Our destinies are intertwined Dadric." Softly she squeezed his hand. "I'll follow you till you can lead me home."

He felt her get off the bed and looked up at her, she had a soft smile on her face and her eyes seemed to dance in the candle light. "Get some sleep, we have to figure out a plan for our trip." He smiled, "I'll be asleep soon don't worry, go get food and washed up."

She laughed as she was leaving. "Goodnight Dadric."

"Goodnight Eris." He whispered. He could still smell the smoke and iron that had clung to her as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Eris was in the process of washing herself from the bucket of hot water when there was a knock on the door. She looked around for her drying cloth and then pulled on a clean tunic. "Sorry to keep you, I was in the middle of cleaning." She opened the door to a man in a dark black robe who wore a mask over his face.

"May I enter Eris Snow? We have some things to discuss." She skin turned cold at the sound of his voice. "Of course Messenger, I was wondering if we would bee talking anytime soon." She stepped aside and let him in.

"Why did it take you so long to check up on me?" She asked as she went to sit down.

"Complications. Didn't know the Dragonborn would avoid his path for so long." The Messenger said making sure the door was shut. "The good news is you're finally on your way to completing your task. However I do bring bad news."

"What could be worse then being trapped in a game, fighting for my life?" She asked coldly.

"Well you've been in a coma for quite a while and I'm afraid your family is considering pulling the plug."

She stared at him in shock. "How? You said time would go by slow while I was here." She stood and walked up to him shoving him against the door. "You lied to get me to play this game and now you're saying I'm trapped here!"

He calmly grabbed her arms, "I was told time would go slow and therefore gave that information to you. Now it seems the Creators are growing bored and wanted to see how you would react to being stuck here."

His voice was too calm. He sounded like he was taking to a child who had been grounded to their room.

"What do I do now then? I assume I don't have to collect blood anymore." Gritting her teeth she moved out of his reach and began pacing.

"No you don't, but I would still recommend following the Dragonborn, it seems that the World Eater has taken an interest in your presence here. I'm sure he'll begin sending people to capture you for him."

"Who is that and why does he care about me?" She asked surprised.

"He's the head of the snake. The main dragon that the Dragonborn must kill. He's interested in you because you're not from here, which means he kind find where you're from and then he can destroy it."

A cold chill ran down her spin and then she sat down on the edge of her bed. "What if I die before he can learn that knowledge?"

"What if you kill him before he learns it?" The Messenger asked moving to open the door. "You have so many opportunities here. Just try not to get killed."

After he left Eris cried and cried and cried. Her family had giving up on her and she was officially trapped. She had wasted her time and it literally killed her. She cried till well past the inn became silent and into the early morning, until she was sure she had no tears left in her.

She woke up to Dadric sitting on her bed. "It's past noon and I thought you'd be hungry." She noticed he had a bowl of stew and a tinkered with him. "Thanks." she said groggily and sat up taking the food.

He sat there watching here as she ate. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders and her tunic was hanging off her shoulder, her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying. "I was thinking that maybe we could leave tomorrow if you're up for it?" He asked standing up. "I have things to sell and I need to buy our supplies."

"Yeah I can do that. It gives me time to let Adrianne know I can't work with her for awhile." Eris finished her stew and got out of bed.

"I'll meet you later then?" Dadric asked moving off the bed and to the door. "Yes. I'll see you late." She said grabbing her bag and looking for pants to go with her tunic.

She looked up to see Dadric standing by the door watching her. "What's wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Dadric moved away from the door and walked over to her, grabbing her arm he pulled her into a hug. Shock rippled through her. Again she reminded herself that they didn't really know each other that well.

"I did miss you while you were gone you know." She said quietly hugging him back. "I thought you died." He tightened his hold on her.

"I almost did a couple of times." He said releasing her from the hug. "I'm still alive though so I say we go see what the Grey Beards want and then we can focus on getting you home."

Her smile waivered but she turned to make sure he couldn't see. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Get going Dadric. I'm sure I'll see you around the marketplace." She turned and smiled at him before walking him to the door, nodding he left and as she closed the door she could feel the tears beginning running down her face again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Holidays took there toll. Hope everyone had a good christmas. This chapter is a little slow and I appoligise, trying to get back into the swing of writing. Thinking about turning the rating to M and putting a little more violence and smut into the story but I'd like some feed back before I do.


	7. Chapter 6

The journey to Ivarstead was tiring and all Eris wanted to do was put her feet up, have a hard drink, and then sleep. When they were attacked by wolves, spiders, and a giant brown bear, she thought she was gong to die. Dadric had been surprised at her ability to set things on fire, unfortunatly that ment him as well, even though it was an accident it still hurt. When they stopped to rest for lunch, she again supried him by casting healing hands where she burned him.

"Where'd you learn that spell?" Dadric asked raising his eye brow as she moved her hands slowly along the burn till it was gone.

"Farengar tought me a lot of spells while you were out of the city." She said shrugging.

"Ah yes. I heard you broke the poor mans heart."

She busted out laughing. "I did no such thing. He kissed me and I politly told him I wasn't interested in him."

"That's a womens way of saying you broke his heart." He said laughing. He began walking again and she fell in step next to him.

\- oOo -

She had spent the rest of the trip complaining about all the walking and Skyrims crazy weather.

They arrived just as the sky began to darken. The Inn was a welcome sight and Dadric laughed when Eris began skipping to the door.

"Come on! We can get warm and get food and then sleep!" She called as he slowly followed her.

"I'm coming. Let me admire the view of the mountain will you?" He called back as he looked at the path that would lead him to the Grey Beards.

"Alright. I'm going to get rooms and order food." She said before disapearing inside.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she vanished. He could finally have so peace and quiet so he could think. Not like he had much to think about. Tomorrow he would walk the seven thousand steps and finally walk the path of the Dragonborn. It all seemed like it was too much for one person.

When he walked into the inn he noticed that there seemed to be a type of party going on. He spotted Eris leaned up against the bar talking to the keep and walked over to her.

"So it's either one room or no room." The keep said with a shrug. She looked over at him bittiing her lip.

"They only have one room right now. Aparently there's a traveling carravan that stopped here to celebrate the birth of someone." She said shrugging.

"One room will be fine. I'll sleep on the floor in my bedroll." Dadric said sighing. "Order us food and drinks too. I need to sit down." He patted her bacl and moved to the only empty table in the place.

Someone began sining and soon the entire inn was full of off tune music that made Dadric smile. To be able to celibate over simple things was always nice, expecally with the war and dragons.

Eris came over with two plates and quickly disapeared again to get the drinks, when she came back she put a drink in front of him and then sat down across from him.

"Wilhelm, the inn keeper, he said that he's not used to so much buisness." Eris said laughing. "You'd think he'd be happy."

"He might not have enough to go around if he's not used to the business." Dadric answered before he took a long drink and then began eating.

After they ate, they both retired to their room and fell into an uneasy sleep due to the noise the caravan was making.

\- oOo -

Eris decided she hated the cold. She couldn't feel her feet and kept shaking uncontrolably. Dadric just laughed at her and said something about Nords having an amunity to cold weather which didn't make her mood any better.

"There has to be a spell or enchantment for people who can't handle the cold." She said through chattering teeth.

"Use your fire spell. Make a circle around yoursellf till you get warm." Dadric sugusted with a shrug.

"I'll burn myself." She said shaking but she did think of the flame spell which made her fingures tingle with warmth. She made a note to find out more about modifiying spells and enchantments. Maybe she'd be able to withstand the cold a little better if she had a few choice things.

Dadric suddenly stoped causing her to bump into him. "Why'd w-" Dadric turned and put a hand over her mouth and then pulled her to the side of the mountain.

"Frost troll." He said quietly. Slowly he took his bow off his back and notched an arrow. "Their weak to fire so when he gets within range, set the thing on fire the best you can."

Eris nodded and then chaos followed. The troll roared as the first arrow smacked into it, then it charged. Dadric let three more arrows fly at it before he dropped his bow and drew two swords. Eris waited and seeing her chance sent a wave of fire at its face.

Again it roared in agrivation and picked up its pace. Eris rolled backwards when it swung barely missing her head. Dadric moved in then and began attacking the trolls back, grabbing its attention.

Without warning the troll turned and backhanded Dadric, sending him flying back and hitting the mountain hard. He slumped down having the breath knocked out of him.

Eris quickly stood and shot a short wave of fire at the trolls heads, grabbing its attention again. It roared and turned to chase after her. She moved fast to keep infront of it this time as she sent wave after wave of fire onto it.

Dadric got back on his feet and quickly charged, he sunk his swords into the back of the trolls neck, spraying himself with its blood as it fell mostionless into the snow.

Both him and Eris stood there breathless before Eris broke out laughing and sat down in the snow. Dadric walked oved to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice rough. Eris nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm good. Not cold anymore which is good. Are you ok?"

He nodded looking down at himself. He had a few cuts on his armor and could feel a bruise forming on his back but he was fine otherwise.

"We'll be there in maybe ten minutes. Hopefully they'll let us rest." Dadric said standing up and holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and let him help her up.

"Then lets go meet some old guys." She said smiling. HE shook his head and they began walking in silence again.

\- oOo -

Eris was eating some dry rations by the fire and watching Dadric train with the Greybeards. They wore long grey cloaks and had the beards to match.

Arngeir was the only one who seemed to talk which was odd. Borri, Wulfgar, and Einarth seemed content on obsurving.

They had been at High Hrothgar for about three days and no one seemed to pay her any mind which was both nice and frusterating. She was starting to grow tired of silence. She tried to meditade but found if she wandered too far from the fire she would begin freezing all over again.

Dadric walked over to her and cleared his throat, startiling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, how's training going?" She asked smiling.

"It's almost complete for now. Arngeir wants to speak with you though." He said moving to sit down next to her. "We'll be leaving tomorrow but I wouldn't keep Arngeir waiting any longer."

"Alright. I'll be back."

\- oOo -

Arngeir was sitting infront of a slitted window seeming to be meditating so Eris lightly cleared her throat to try to grab his attention. He turned and looked her over.

"Ah Miss Eris, please sit down." He said in a tired voice. Eris sat crosslegged facing him and waited.

"I understand you aren't from Nirn." He said calmly. She nodded her head but didn't say anything. He nodded. "May I ask why you travel with the Dragonborn?"

"I was told it would be in my best interest if I stuck close to him." She eitanswered carefully.

"Who told you that?" He asked watching her like a hawk.

She shifted a little, "I don't know his name, only that he called himself a messanger."

"Hmm. I would sugust you follow your own path when you both get to the bottom of the mountain. Dadrics path is not one you shold follow. I understand if you are upset but seeing as you're not from this world, you really do not have any say on the matter."

Anger filled her then. She wanted nothing more then to scream at him that it didn't matter that she wasn't from here. This was her home now and there was no way she could return to her life on Earth. Instead she stood up and left without responding.

Dadric looked up as she walked back to him. "How'd it go?"

"Did you know what he wanted to talk to me about?" She asked angrily. He was silent but nodded. "And you're ok with just dumping me off and go chasing dragons?"

"I have a responsibility to the world right now. I can't afford to fail." He said quietly.

She snorted at that. "That's fresh coming from someone who's been running from said responsibility."

"I don't expect you to understand. You're not from here and you seem more dence then I first thought." He stood then and walked out of the room.

Fear replaced the anger and she quickly made the decition to leave as soon as she woke up in the morning. Dadric made it clear that he was too good for her. Maybe he was right but she would never admit to it.

Taking a deep breath she settled down on her bedroll and fell into an uneasy rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Eris is going to have to face skyrim on her own now. I've got a few ideas that have been eating at me so hopefully I can write something you guys like. Reviews are life so please tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

Three months had passed since Eris had found her way to the College of Winterhold. The Arch-Mage Savos had heard her story and granted her permission to stay and study as an apprentice. She had focused her spare time to experiment on enchantments to help keep people warm in the harsh cold of Skyrim.

She happened to be working on a complex formula when J'zargo popped his head around her doorframe.

"J'zargo is going to the Inn for drinks if Eris would care to join him." He said in his thickly accented voice.

"I can't leave this enchantment right now or it could blow up." She said not taking her eyes off of the amulet in front of her.

She heard him murmur something and moved away from her door and down the steps. Breathing deeply, she finished melding the black soulgem and enchantment as sweat began to form on her brow. She looked over her work and smiled, this would either set her on fire or keep her warm.

Moving out onto the roof she made sure she was alone before placing the amulet on. Shivering she waited while pacing the roof. A slow warmth begins to creep over her until her body was warm against the cold. Grinning she did a little victory dance and quickly went to find Tolfdir.

Tolfdir, being her teacher, had encouraged her experiments for a warmth enchantment and helped her keep her focus when she was discouraged.

She found him in the Hall of Elements talking to Ancano. Both men seemed to be upset so Eris waited by the entrance, it didn't take long for Ancano to begin storming towards the door.

Eris looked at her feet. She had learned that the tall Altmer had no use for lesser species and they were below him. He constantly talked about being a Thalmor and he was only there to advise the Arch-Mage. Eris thought that was a bunch of shit. He always made her feel uneasy with his intense stare from his golden eyes. He stood at least six feet tall so he towered over her by almost a foot.

She had asked him once if all Altmer had white hair and he just sneered at her and walked away. She hadn't meant it as an insult but since she asked she'd tried to keep her distance from the man.

"Eris." She looked up when he said her name. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "How goes your experiments?" He asked

"I think I've made progress but I was going to ask Tolfdir if he could look at my work before dinner." She answered looking down again.

"You should look at your superior when they talk to you." He sneered and she obediently looked up at him. "If you have the time, I can look over your work." He said surprising her.

"Oh well… That's alright. Tolfdir has been working close with me so he already knows the properties of my work." She said side stepping him. "Have a good night Ancano."

She quickly walked over to Tolfdir who had been watching them. Ancano watched her and well and she could've sworn the men were having a stare down over her head.

"If you change your mind, you can come find me at any time." He called before leaving the Hall of Elements.

She shivered and Tolfdir chuckled. "How are you progressing?" He asked after a moment. She held up the amulet and smiled.

"I've done it!" He seemed surprised and took the amulet to examine it.

"This is fine work. How did you do it this time?"

"I used a black soulgem." She said sheepishly. "The other soulgems didn't seem to hold up with the enchantment so I tried a stronger gem. It worked." Excitement filled the air between them.

"This is remarkable. I'll bring it to Savos and tell him of your accomplishment. Go and eat, you look like you haven't eaten or slept in a few days."

She snorted. "That's the truth though. Thank you for believing in me." She added as she turned to leave the hall. She gave him a quick wave and headed to the village to get a hot meal and a lot of drinks.

She felt higher than a kite. She'd managed to do something that no one else could and in a very short time. Given she'd sacrificed a lot in the process but it still made her happy.

When she walked into the inn she noticed a lot of the students were there drinking already. She walked over to them smiling. "Got room for one more?" She asked hopefully. When she had first gotten there she secluded herself and the other students eventually gave up inviting her out, all except J'zargo.

"Eris is welcome to join us. J'zargo knew you would break eventually." They all smiled and laughed as she sat with them.

"finally able to take a break?" Brelyna asked. Eris regarded the Dunmer and smiled.

"Tolfdir said if I don't take a break he'd put me on suspension. Plus, I've finally had a successful experiment so I thought I might celebrate." She said taking a tinkered from the table and sniffing it.

"Just mead Eris." Onmund said laughing.

"Never know with you guys." She said laughing also before taking a drink.

"J'zargo is curious about your experiments. Would you care do give us a brief description of how things have been progressing?" J'zargo leaned on the table and gave her what she could guess was a smile. Nodding she explained the bases for her work and some of what she'd done. All of them looked at her in admiration before J'zargo ordered them a round of drinks to toast her success.

They made small talk for awhile and talked about their experiments. Brelyna asked if Eris wanted to join them after class tomorrow for dinner. Eris agreed smiling, she didn't realize her classmates were so much fun.

She watched her new friends leave together, still talking about today's lesson. She smiled and drank from her tinkered before asking Haran for a couple more drinks.

Leaning back in her chair she smiled watching the fire in the middle of the room. She could feel her head getting more and more fuzzy with every sip she took. She could feel her cheeks red and hot weather from the alcohol or the heat she didn't know but she figured it was time to head home and crash before tomorrow's lessons.

The cold wind whipped around her as she stumbled toward the crumbling bridge that lead to the college. She made it up the ramp to before she leaned against the wall to stop herself from stumbling. This bridge was damaged and if she slipped then she'd fall and die.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A warm hand wrapped around her arm startling her.

Ancano's golden eyes stared down at her. She opened her mouth to say something but it was lost when an unusually strong gust of wind blew through the small shelter.

"Well Eris, I never took you for the drinking type. You always keep yourself locked up in your room." His voice was soft and it scared her. He was never nice. She recalled Faralda once mentioning that if Ancano didn't have a stick shoved up his ass that he'd probably be a nice person.

"I.. I normally don't drink." She whispered. He chuckled a little which was a very odd sound.

"Tell me what were you working on so hard, for so long." He asked quietly

"Enchantments. I wanted to help with the cold. I hate the cold." She whispered.

"Is that all." He asked calmly. "Would you tell me if there was more?" His voice seemed lined with honey as he spoke to her and his eyes stared down at her intently.

"That'll all." She said nodding. "Nothing exciting. Nothing illegal." She said laughing lightly

He smiled a little. "It's my job to keep an eye on the students and their experiments. If you ever need help with anything, let me know."

"Actually." She said smiling a little. "I could use help getting across the bridge." She admitted looking down. "I drank more than I should have and my feet aren't listening to me."

"Of course." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her back to help steady her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly.

"I've been watching your progress and find that out of every mage in the college, I find you would be the best to converse with."

"Not drunk. I have no wit or composure when I'm drunk." She said giggling.

They had made it to the Hall of Countenance in a few short minutes and Eris sighed in relief when they walked inside to find it unusually warm.

Ancano softly put a finger to his lips and at Eris' raised eyebrow he tugged her up the stairs toward her room. She figured everyone was sleeping but that wasn't the case.

As they walked into her room, Ancano guided her to her bed when they heard the soft moaning coming from J'zargos room. Both stopped instantly turning their heads toward the noise.

Eris covered her mouth and turned a deep shade of red while Ancano seemed to sneer with disgust. She was curious who that cat had brought to bed but was in no condition to sneak and find out.

Sitting down on her bed she kicked off her boots and pulled her robes over her head, leaving her in her tunic. She eyed Ancano taking in the sight of her bare legs before she quickly pulled the covers over herself. She looked in the direction of J'zargos room and chewed her lip. The sounds were becoming louder which made her try to stifle a giggle.

Ancano waved his hand over her door and turned to her. "A muffle spell, something they should have thought of using." He said with the sneer still placed on his face.

"Maybe you could tell them that tomorrow?"

"I'll speak with Mirabelle in the morning."

"Do them having sex really bother you?" She tilted her head and smiled. "Can you blame them for wanting to stay warm on a cold night?"

He gave a harsh laughter. "It's rather warm in here and I don't want this place to reek anymore than it does."

She lost it then and couldn't help laughing at him. Everything about him was off. "I don't think I've ever thought I'd see a semi sociable side of you." She admitted.

"Don't get used to it. I'm feeling in a generous mood tonight."

"I thank you for that." She said looking at him from head to toe. It was hard to know if he was muscled or thin under his robes but she found herself wondering.

"No need to thank me. It would be bad if you died on college ground." He said waving her off.

"Well if that's how you feel." She laughed and laid down. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to sleep before I wake up with a hangover."

"Of course." He said nodding walking towards her door. "Goodnight Eris."

She waved and rolled over smiling into her pillow when the muffle spell was removed to reveal the continued sounds from J'zargos room.

\- oOo -

Eris went through class the next day, wishing she could be in back in her room. She wasn't sure she would run into Ancano. Which was silly because the college wasn't as big as it could be and she was bound to run into him. When she closed her eyes she could see his intense golden eyes and then she would feel a knot form in her stomach. What game was he playing with her? She sucked at conversations so it couldn't really be that.

"Eris if you please, get your head out of the clouds and come back to our lesson." Tolfdirs voice pulled her from the beginning of a very vivid fantasy making her cheeks turn red.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"That's quite alright. I do have an announcement though, tomorrow we are going to be exploring the ruins of Saarthal. Now this will be an advanced excavation so bring your best and I'll see you all in the morning."

With that he dismissed everyone for the day and walked over to Eris.

"I spoke with Savos and showed him you finished work." He said smiling. "He wants to speak with you about it."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked shifting her weight and looking at the floor.

"Oh heavens no. He was very pleased. Now off you go. I told him to expect you today after class." She smiled like that and quickly made her way to the Arch-Mage's quarters.

She was about to knock when Ancano opened the door and nearly bumped into her. "Eris, what business do you have with the Arch-Mage?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was told I was expected." She said quietly before looking at the floor.

"It's alright Ancano, I told Tolfdir that I would speak with her after class." Savos' voice called from inside his chamber.

Without another word Ancano moved to the side to let her pass, as she did he lightly touched her back before closing the door behind her and leaving her alone with Savos.

"So you've come a long way since you showed up half frozen on our doorstep." He said laughing. He motioned for her to take a seat.

"I've been working hard to learn what I can." She said sitting down at his little table. He nodded and sat across from her, pulling her amulet out to inspect it again.

"If you have the time, would you care to show me how to create the heating enchantment?" He asked smiling.

"Of course!" She said grinning. "It's not everyday that the Arch-Mage asks to be taught." She joked.

They worked together until well after dark until she was sure Savos understood the workings of her enchantment. They were both pleased that they were able to enchant various items with the heating enchantment.

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I am out of energy." Eris said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I am also. I would like to continue this tomorrow." Savos moved away from their work and went to sit down, pouring wine into two tankards.

"I have to go to the ruins for class." She said raising her eyebrows.

"I'll tell Tolfdir that you need to be excused. Please sit, I have some food so you won't go to bed hungry."

"I don't want people to think you're playing favorites with me." She said sitting down and picking up the tinkered.

Savos waved his hand and drank from his own tinkered. "You've been praised by all of your teachers. You're excelling better than some of our seasoned students and you still managed to experiment which turned out to be a success." He smiled at her and pushed a plate of cheese and bread toward her. "I think I have a right to play favorites."

She laughed and ate a little bit of cheese. "I don't like being in the spotlight." She said shyly.

Savos shrugged. "Well I think you have potential and I want to help train you to master your own way of magic." He said drinking the rest of his wine.

"I appreciate it but I'm just starting to get along with my classmates. If I start getting special treatment, then I'll lose that." She stared at the wine in her cup and frowned.

"Look I-" A knock of the door brought both of their heads towards the door. "Enter." Savos called refilling his tinkered.

Mirabelle walked in and with a deep frown on her face. "I must speak to you about recent matters involving the Jarl if you have a moment?"

Eris took the hint and stood up, "I was just on my way out. Thank you for speaking with me." She nodded to Mirabelle before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her.

\- oOo -

When she got to her room she wanted nothing more than to fall face first into her pillow and sleep. The only problem was, Ancano was laying on her bed reading a very familiar leather book. Her journal with all the information on her studies and with bits of information from home. She took a deep breath before walking into her room clearing her throat.

"May I ask why you're here? In my bed no less." She snapped through gritted teeth.

"I was thinking that maybe we could talk." He said as he continued to flip through her journal. "This is fascinating work by the way. I never would've thought that you were capable of such wonder."

"Put my stuff down and leave my room, I am tired and I need to sleep. You can interrogate me about whatever you want only after I get sleep." She moved to her wardrobe and began to pull her robes off, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen anyway.

He set her journal down and walked over to her. "I think we should talk. I read an interesting passage about the Dragonborn in the beginning of your journal."

"What of him? He's an arrogant prick with a stick shoved up his ass too." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked at her from head to toe. He noticed she was a head shorter then him, something he failed to notice last night. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose braid and her bright blue eyes looked like the cold had frozen them over. He couldn't help but smile, he had no idea why. She seemed to grab his attention from the moment she arrived and she seemed to be too perfect. Even if she wasn't an Altmer and normally they didn't mingle with any of the lower species, so why was this quiet, curvy, intelligent woman had caught his attention.

"Well?" She asked moving to her pick up her journal and tuck it into her side table.

"You no nothing of his recent wear about then?" He asked

She raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Not since he got it in his mind that the title of Dragonborn gave him right to sneer at anyone who was…." She tailed off quietly.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Out with it."

"He told me I'd just weigh him down and the Greybeards told me to leave him to his destiny."

"So he left you?"

"I left him. Up on the mountain with the Greybeards. Before I came here. I didn't tell him I was leaving because he already made it clear he wanted nothing from me even after he promised to help me."

She gave him a level stare before looking down. Laying back and pulled her covers over her head clearly ending their conversation.

She listened to him move from her room and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Taking a shaky breath, she curled into a ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so this is my first time trying anything smutty so help me out if it's not good. I'm trying to put a little fluff in it too. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I will tell you that Dadric comes back next chapter. Yay! But seriously, let me know if it's overkill.**

After spending three days in the ruins of Saarthal, Eris wanted to do nothing more then clean herself and sleep in her own bed, but Toldfir had told her to report to Savos of their discovery. Her body screamed as she walked up all the stairs to the Arch-Mages courters. Wincing from the recently healed gash in her side she knocked on his door and waited.

"Enter."

"Savos, I need to report." She pushed his door open. He was sitting at his desk going over paper but his eyes widened when he saw her. She must look like shit. "We found something under Saarthal. It's this giant orb thing, for lack of better description. Toldfir wanted you to see it"

"May I ask why you're wounded?" He asked.

"Drouger." She said shrugging. "If that's all, I'd like to get cleaned up and rest a bit." He nodded "Very well. Check in with me in a few days and if you need healing then go to Colette."

"I will." She quickly made her exit and winced again as she shut the door. She'd have to work on her restoration magic. Casting the healing spell as she walked back to her room helped a little but she still didn't feel right. So she made a detour to see Colette.

"What happened to you?" She asked ash Eris sat down on the edge of Colettes bed.

"Drouger." She said with a shrug.

Colette nodded and began using her healing hands spell which spread warmth through Eris' body. She sighed in relief, feeling her skin pull back to its proper place and lace back together. When they were finished Eris thanked her and headed to her room. She desperately needed to get clean.

The Hall of Attainment was empty since all the apprentices were still in Saarthal, so she didn't hesitate to strip down to the skin before pouring water into a basin and heating it with her flames. She lathered herself and rinsed. She dumped the dirty water and repeated the process for her hair, washing dried blood, dirt, and gods know what else from it.

She settled into bed after braiding her hair and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams consisted of drouger in the dark, she couldn't fight them because someone was holding her arms behind her back, swords and axes came down on her.

She sat up screaming. The hall was still empty and oddly colder then it had been. Shivering she pulled her blanket tighter around herself. She heard footsteps and looked up to see J'zargo in the doorway.

"Is Eris alright?"

She nodded and then shook her head after a pause. "I had a bad dream." She whispered.

J'zargo nodded moving into her room to sit on the edge of her bed. "would you like to talk about it?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "When did you guys get back?"

"About two hours ago. It is now past dark so the others are sleeping." He answered with a shrug. "We moved the orb to the Hall of Elements." He said.

"Wait how long have I been here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

J'zargo knitted his brows together. "You came to the college three days before us."

"Oh nice. That's a new record for sleep." She said stretching. She winced at the soreness of her side and raised her tunic to inspect the pink scar she'd received while in the ruins.

Whistling J'zargo ran his finger along it, "We were told you got hurt. J'zargo will teach Eris wards to help protect yourself better."

"Are you sure?" She asked standing and dressing.

"For a price." J'zargo said with his eyes sparkling.

Eris laughed, "I don't have much gold." She admitted.

"Teach J'zargo your new enchantment." He said smiling.

"Alright." She said shrugging. "I'm going to head to the inn since the kitchen is probably closed. I need food."

J'zargo nodded and stood to leave. "Meet J'zargo in the Hall of Elements tomorrow afternoon."

\- oOo -

A week went by and the orb still remained a mystery. Eris would meet J'zargo every evening, while his flame atronach flew fireballs at her she would cast a strong ward spell. After she mastered a decent ward he began teaching her to attack and protect herself.

"Eris is improving." J'zargo said smiling. "I think we can conclude todays lesson." He purred walking over to her.

"Good. I was starting to run out of magic." She said smiling at him. I'm going to head for a drink, Savos says he has a mission for me or something and I want to have a decent meal before it." Smiling they part company.

She made her way to the inn, which is where she'd been spending her time in the past week. Dagur smiled at her as she entered.

"Hey Eris, you want your usual?" He asked as she went to sit at a table in the corner.

"Yes please." She called resting her head on the cool wood. A cold wind blew in as the Jarl and his 'court wizard' walked in.

"Dagur, we have a blizzard moving in so you might want to throw some more wood on the fire." The jarl said going to sit at the bar.

"Great. Just what we need." Dagur said as he set Eris' food and drink down on her table. She pushed him the gold she owed him and focused on eating.

Closing her eyes she finished her drink and then watched the fire. She eventually laid her head on her arms, lost in thought as she continued to stare at the fire.

The door to the inn opened again, letting in an unnatural cold causing everyone to complain. J'zargo, Onmund, and Brelyna hurried inside, stomping snow off their boots.

J'zargo saw Eris slumped over in a corner and made his way to her. "Are you not feeling well Eris?"

Her head snapped up with surprise. "I'm alright. Just have a lot weighing on my mind." She said grabbing her cup and taking a long drink.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Brelyna said sitting down next to her.

Eris raised her eyebrow and smiled a little. "I don't think you want to know."

"We were wondering if we did something to upset you." Onmund said sitting across from her and J'zargo sat on her other side.

"Nothing you guys did." She said smiling. "I'm just a little homesick is all."

There was a silence around the table making Eris uncomfortable.

"Would Eris like to talk about home?" J'zargo asked softly. Brelyna nodded, "It might make you feel better."

Onmund was watching Eris with a curious stair.

"Do I have something on my face Onmund?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Oh, J'zargo, while I have you here…" She said completely leaving the subject of home alone.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Before we went to the ruin…. I think I walked in on you doing something very…"

J'zargo chuckled, "J'zargo has been experimenting with flame atronachs and his experiment took a very pleasant turn."

Brelyna Spit out her drink and Onmund started laughing hysterically.

"How though? Wouldn't you burn your fur?" Brelyna asked wiping her mouth.

"I'd like to know how." Onmund said wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone laughed and J'zargo just shook his head. "Are you turning red?" Eris asked with a grin.

"It is a form of taboo to involve ones self with creatures from Oblivion." J'zargo said quietly. "So if this stays between us, J'zargo would be in everyone's debt."

"Repay us by showing us how." Onmund said grinning.

"Use your brain, not your head." Brelyna said laughing.

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself." Eris said grinning.

They all laughed taking drinks from their cups.

"J'zargo will show you if you wish. But for a price.."

"How much?" Onmund asked.

"Fifty septims each." He purred.

"Done." They answered at once.

\- oOo -

The Hall of Attainment was empty of everyone but the young apprentices. They all sat in J'zargos room talking in low voices and he explained what was about to happen. Eris felt a knot form in her stomach as he ground frost salts up and added a liquid that turned mixture into a lotion.

"Do not interfere. Just watch and observe." He said as he pulled his clothes off leaving him in nothing but the fur that covered him. Brelyna blushed but Eris took him in. He was very muscular but not like the Nords, it was more of a lean muscle kinda way.

He caught her staring and grinned, "Does Eris like what she sees?" He asked as he began to rub the lotion over himself.

"I've never seen a Khajiit naked." She answered smiling. "Though how can one involve themselves with a flame atronach? Aren't they just flames?"

"The flame tightens around J'zargo in a very pleasant way. It may not be the same as traditional sex but it still feels amazing." J'zargo answered.

Onmund laughed and got comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. Brelyna and Eris leaned on the table in his room watching and waiting.

J'zargo took a deep breath, downed a resist fire position, and summoned a flame atronach. It hovered a few inches off the ground and looked around for any signs of danger. She seemed confused when she found non and did a backflip. J'zargo moved to her and slowly reached out for her. She moved to him and Eris had a very hard time pulling her eyes away from the scene that played out in front of her.

J'zargo had laid on his bed not taking his eyes off the atronach. He moved his hands up her sides and pulled her lightly on top of him. She immediately began stroking, making sure he was hard before she lowered herself on him. He purred at the sensation.

Eris felt Brelyna grip her arm and almost forgot she was there. She looked over and notice Onmund was sitting forward taking the scene in completely. She felt herself face grow hot as he glance over and saw her staring so she quickly turned her face back to J'zargo.

He was moaning more and his hips were moving in a fast rhythm against the flame atronach. She was running her flaming hands along his chest but no sounds came from her. The room had become unbelievable hot from when they began till now.

The three watched their classmate continue thrusting into the flame atronach. It seemed to go on and on and Eris had to admire the Khajiits stamina. She'd been with her share of lovers and none could last as long so J'zargo was.

Eris pulled her robe open looking at the others and seeing they'd already began to disrobe from the heat. A deep growl pulled her attention to the J'zargo and his flame atronach as his thrust became sporadic and rushed. Brelyna seemed to hold her breath as he climaxed, a harsh growl coming from deep in his throat as he pushed into the atronach once last time.

A moment of complete silence was broken when a dark cloud surrounded the atronach and sent her back to the planes of oblivion. J'zargo laid his head back breathing hard and reaching down to rub his still stiff cock.

"That was more kinky then I thought it'd be." Onmund said pulling his robes off the rest of the way leaving him in his pants and boots.

"Agreed." Eris said pulling hers closed. "I need air." She tapped Brelynas still gripping hand startling the dark elf. She had been watching J'zargo as if in a trance.

J'zargo looked over at the them and smiled. "Brelyna and Eris are more then welcome to join J'zargo." He purred.

Eris' eyebrows shot up as her friend quickly undressed and moved over to the Khajiit.

"Maybe tomorrow." Eris said as Brelyna leaned down and took J'zargos twitching cock in her mouth. "I need air." She said again moving quickly to make her way outside onto the roof walkway. Before she got even more wound up then she already was. The icy air nipped at her skin as she moved to the only bench in the small alcove between the two sleeping halls.

Taking a deep breath she replayed the scene from J'zargo and found herself extremely turned on. Her stomach turned in the thought of being with someone though. She hadn't been with anyone in a very long time, since before she came to Skyrim.

Sighing and cooled down physically, she made her way back inside. She peeked in J'zargos room and found all three of her friends tangled together in a mess of flesh and fur. Onmund was in front of Brelyna and J'zargo was behind her. The sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed through the hall. Turning red she pulled her head away and walked back to her room.

"You know," Ancanos honey voice whispered from behind her, making her jump looking over her shoulder at him. "It's considered a crime to involve ones self with beings of oblivion."

"I've been told." She whispered back moving into her room. He followed her and cast a spell over her doorframe. His hair was pulled back, giving his sharp facial features even more distinct in the candle light.

"If you had the knowledge, then why did you willingly witness that?" He asked, a hint of disgust seeping into his voice.

She raised an eyebrow, "If I'm not mistaken, if you saw me witness it then that means that you witnessed it too."

"Only the end, before you went out on the roof." He said with distaste.

"You could have left after it ended, so why are you still here? In MY room no less." She asked pulling a bottle of wine off her shelf and filling two glasses.

He took one and looked at its contents. "I.. I wanted to make sure you were ok after you left like that." He grumbled quietly.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Why would you care if I'm ok?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked looking up at her with his amber eyes.

"You're a heartless tight-ass who only cares about the Thalmor." She said taking a long drink from her glass, raising both eyebrows as she watched him over the rim of her cup.

"I am NOT a tight-ass." He growled setting his glass down.

She started laughing. "You're not helping your case any."

He glared at her as she took another drink. "Don't waste my wine."

Looking down at his drink he frowned. She walked to her bed, sitting close to her pillow, setting the wine bottle on her end table, she patted the area in front of her.

"I promise I don't bite, besides I'm still waiting for an answer about your Altmer hair." Smiling she watched as he seemed to have a silent battle with himself before he finally picked his glass up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Not all Altmer have white hair." He said curtly before taking a slow drink.

"That's really cool. Where I'm from very few people are born with white hair." She smiled taking another drink. "Do all Altmer have sharp facial features or is it just you?"

"Are you going to ask me a lot of questions?" He asked taking another drink.

"Till you tell me to stop or shut up." She reached for the bottle and refilled her glass. "Better drink up, you're falling behind." Then a smirk crossed her face, "Wouldn't it be a shame if a human out drank a superior mer such as yourself?" She asked grinning, a slight pink had already begun to seep across her cheeks but he couldn't tell if it was from the drink or if she was blushing.

Without comment he brought his cup to his mouth and downed the remaining contents, holding the glass out to be refilled.

"I didn't expect you to take the bait that easily." She grinned. "I expected some remark about my feeble attempts at tricking you into drinking or something." She said setting the wine bottle down again.

The corners of his mouth rose slightly. "Very well, in no way could a inferior human such as yourself beat me in this drinking game." He said with his superior voice. She giggled and he actually smiled.

She finished her drink and set it down on the end table. "Do you regret getting stationed here?"

"It is my duty to go where I am assigned without complaining." He said automatically.

She shook her she a little "That's not what I asked."

"I do despise being away from civilization." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I understand that. For me it's the cold, it never gets better."

He nodded finishing his own glass and leaning to set it next to hers.

"There are ways of keeping warm, especially now." He said rubbing his chin.

"I think I'm taking that the wrong way." She said giggling.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious to know what way you took that."

She turned red and looked at the ceiling. "I mean do you mean it's warm in here right now because the flame atronach, the fact that I have an enchantment for heat, or that you'll heat me up?" She blurted hoping he wouldn't catch the last part.

A smile slowly spread across his face and she felt her face turn nine different shades of red. Staring at her, he reached out a gloved hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"You don't look like you're cold at the moment Eris or am I mistaken?" he whispered softly.

She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. His smile grew to a grin. "I suppose I could warm you up before I retire." He says slowly, moving closer to her. Slowly he reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. She watched his amber eyes dance in the candle light as he leaned towards her.

The moment his lips brushed hers a shiver ran down her spine. _This is so wrong._ She thought as she heard him laugh a little before his lips pressed against her in a demanding kiss. She gasped as he pulled her onto him lap. He immediately slipped his tongue in her mouth and began exploring.

A moan escaped her as his hands began exploring her body, cupping her breasts and before tugging open her robes. He made quick work of her breast band, pulling it down. He fondled her breasts, tugging on a hard nipple causing her to moan. Her hands were tangled in his long white hair trying to pull him closer but he pulled back, braking their kiss.

His eyes were hungry with lust and her breath was coming to her in short waves. He grinned down at her and slowly pulled her band back up before closing her robes. She looked utterly confused which only made him grin more.

"I believe you're warm enough for the night." He said lightly, pushing himself off the bed and too her door. He gave her one last look over, grinning, before disappearing around the corner and out of the hall.

Eris was left completely dumbfounded which quickly turned to anger. _That fucking TEASE!_ She thought as she stood to chase after him, but he was already long gone by the time she got to the door.


End file.
